Life After Africa
by Triwood
Summary: Please review whether it is good or bad. I would like to know. Take into consideration that I'm a 14 year old who has no life. Please brighten my day with reviews. Thanks.
1. Default Chapter

Hi it's me Triwood. I just want to tell you that I do not own any of the following characters: Wakka from FFX, Oakie from Oakhurst dairy, Rocky from the Rocky movies. Enjoy this weird and random junk. I hope to put the first part up soon but I thought I could put this one since I have it typed. Please review. Enjoy!^-^  
  
By the way since I'm starting off with the sequel the main characters are Andrea (that's me), Kristina, Chelsea, Monique, Samantha, Gumakalo, and you'll get to know the rest. Those people are my friends. Basically what's happening in the beginning is an asteroid is about to hit the Earth and the mian characters are panicing. Also I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters, or LOTRs characters. 


	2. The Beginning

Life After Africa  
  
Scene One  
  
Kristina has left Michael to himself in the living room. She's really pissed off. As she glances out the window, she sees a huge comet hurling towards the Earth, hell bent on fiery destruction.  
  
KRISTINA: Oh my God!!!  
  
She immediately calls everyone and tells them to meet at Wakka and Andrea's private beach. They all gather and discuss what to do.  
  
WAKKA: Okay. My Blitzball, that Kristina gave me *Casts grateful look to his smart friend* forms a protective shield. It should be able to stop the comet from harming us.  
  
KRISTINA: Sounds like a plan to me! *Notices that Michael isn't there* Where's Michael?  
  
WAKKA + ROCKY: Who cares!  
  
KRISTINA: Not me! He can die!  
  
ANDREA: Okay. So everybody get as close to Wakka as you can. Me first!  
  
They all shuffle in. Wakka places a protective arm around Andrea and the pulls Kristina in next to him.  
  
WAKKA: Gather close. Wives and best friends first. Here we go!  
  
The comet hurdle into the Earth and everything turns into a blazing inferno-like explosion.  
  
Scene Two  
  
We take a look in the prison compound. The comet is seconds away from impact. Gumakalo crawls under his yak for protection. Uncle Dave tries to as well, but Gumakalo pushes him away.  
  
GUMAKALO: No saving for you. You didn't buy my yak. I gonsta have lotsa fun without you, ya.  
  
UNCLE DAVE: Curse yoooouuu! ETC!  
  
Everything goes black for Gumakalo just as the comet hits.  
  
Scene Three  
  
It is now ten minutes after impact. The Earth has been destroyed. The gang is floating in space. They are able to breathe because of the Blitzball's protective shield.  
  
ANDREA: Well, I guess we're the only survivors.  
  
WAKKA: That's good, but we have a big problem. This shield will only last for six months. After that we have no air. Another thing. We have no food.  
  
KRISTINA: I'm afraid that at one point in time we'll have to resort to cannibalism. But first, does anyone have food on them? I have Jumbo Extra Supersize Fries in my bag. *Pulls out huge crate of fries* We need to figure out what we have so we can ration it out.  
  
ANDREA: I have three candy bars. WAKKA: I have two tuna fish sandwiches and a few bottles of water.  
  
ROCKY: Yo, I have five bottles of water and a few burritos, yo.  
  
MONIQUE: I have a bottle of ice tea and a few doughnuts that I packed for lunch this morning.  
  
CHELSEA: I only have some Tic-Tacs.  
  
OAKIE: I have and always will have my superstar smile!  
  
Everyone glares at him.  
  
KRISTINA: I say we eat Oakie first.  
  
Scene Four  
  
The gang has figured that they only have enough food for about two months. Wakka and Kristina are discussing what they should do.  
  
KRISTINA: Well, I really don't want to have to resort to eating people.  
  
WAKKA: Me too. But, like you said, there is Oakie. He's an acorn, so he should be edible.  
  
KRISTINA: Yeah. And plus, he's a giant acorn so he should give us enough food until we can figure out what to do.  
  
WAKKA: Okay. And, by the way, why did you allow Michael to stay behind?  
  
KRISTINA: All he cared about was himself. He never wanted to know what I liked or what I wanted to do. So, I left him. I know you're only my friend, but at least you care about my thoughts and feelings.  
  
WAKKA: Hey c'mere. *They embrace warmly* C'mon let's go tell everyone except Oakie what the plan is.  
  
Scene Five  
  
It has been two months. The gang has run out of food. They all gather and decide just how they should break the news to Oakie.  
  
KRISTINA: I say we gang up on Oakie, cut him up, and ration him out!  
  
EVERYONE: Good idea!  
  
They all look at Oakie. Chelsea walks up to him and puts her arms around him.  
  
CHELSEA: Hey Oakie baby.  
  
OAKIE: Hi Chelsea babe.  
  
Rocky sneaks up on him and punches Oakie out.  
  
KRISTINA: Cut him up quick before he wakes up!  
  
Wakka takes out a machete, which he just so happened to have in his back pocket 'Just in case', and cut Oakie up. They then ration him out evenly.  
  
Scene Six  
  
Chelsea is crying alone in an empty corner of the shield. Wakka notices and comes over to give her a hug. He tries to release, but she refuses to let go.  
  
WAKKA: We did the right thing.  
  
CHELSEA: Oh I know. I'm only crying because I'm homesick for Africa.  
  
WAKKA: Me too. But don't worry. We'll find another place to live soon.  
  
CHELSEA: Can you guarantee that?  
  
WAKKA: No. not really, but I had to say something.  
  
Wakka then smiles faintly and walks away.  
  
Scene Seven  
  
So as you know we had to go all out on our last resort. We ate Chelsea's once beloved, Oakie. He kinda tasted like dust or maybe lint, but that's not the point. Whatever. We are still floating around in space with no food left. The crew is starting to eat one article of clothing every few days just to stay alive. There must be away to get to safety.  
  
ANDREA: *Has her arms over her knees* Wakka?  
  
WAKKA: * Notices that Andrea is munching on her sock* Yes?  
  
ANDREA: I'm sorry for saying that I hated you. I mean, you were right. You definitely fulfilled your promise. I sure am seeing other worlds. *Smiles* Look! There's Jupiter!  
  
WAKKA: *Smiles back* S'okay. I knew you didn't mean it. You're right it is Jupiter!  
  
ROCKY: Hey, hey! Look yo, it's that yo umm. yo umm.. Umm yo, that yo..  
  
KRISTINA: C'mon.  
  
ROCKY: Yo that Gevacamo guy, yo.  
  
Andrea raises her head  
  
ANDREA: You mean Gumakalo?  
  
ROCKY: Yo that's it, yo.  
  
Gumakalo waves at us. He's riding his magical yak, Yakka. It might be magical, but it doesn't provide an air pocket.  
  
ANDREA: Should we let him in?  
  
THE RIGHTEOUS BROTHERS: Yeah! That Jamakaso is righteous!  
  
ANDREA: Yeah, Gumakalo!  
  
THE RIGHTEOUS BROTHERS: Yeah, we said Jinrakadoe.  
  
KRISTINA: *Hits her head repetitively on Wakka's shoulder as he laughs*  
  
Wakka waves Gumakalo in to the protective shield. (Please do not ask how he got in or why air didn't or one of us didn't escape the air pocket) He enters.  
  
ANDREA: *Rushes over to him* Are you okay?  
  
GUMAKALO: Ya, I'm fine at the moment just need to catch some air.  
  
ANDREA: Why?  
  
GUMAKALO: Because I've been holding my breath for three months. Yakka doesn't provide any oxygen for me.  
  
ANDREA: *Silence*. okay I'll go with that.  
  
GUMAKALO: Well what are you guys doing here?  
  
SAMANTHA: *Sarcastically* We're having fun! Can't you tell?  
  
GUMAKALO: Okay. It's an awkward place to have fun, ya?  
  
Samantha rolls her eyes.  
  
THE RIGHTEOUS BROTHERS: Nice to meet you Vermakaho.  
  
GUMAKALO: Ya, you too! It's Gumakalo though, ya?  
  
MONIQUE: Well, now that you guys are all acquainted would you mind telling me who I am? And who are you guys anyway?  
  
EVERYONE: We're your friends!  
  
ROCKY: Yeah, baby. Don't you remember me, yo?  
  
MONIQUE: Honestly, I don't think I want to. What importance do you have to me?  
  
ROCKY: Yo, I'm your husband, yo!  
  
MONIQUE: CAN YOU STOP THAT?!  
  
ROCKY: Stop what, yo?  
  
MONIQUE: The yo's!  
  
ROCKY: Oh okay y. I mean right.  
  
Nikki collapses to her knees and starts to cry.  
  
SAMANTHA: Nikki don't cry we're here for you.  
  
She doesn't respond.  
  
SAMANTHA: Nikki? Nikki?  
  
MONIQUE: *Stares up at her* What's that suppose to mean? ANDREA: It's your name.  
  
MONIQUE: My name? What's that?  
  
KRISTINA: That's who you are.  
  
MONIQUE: So you mean I'm a Nikki? Are we all Nikki's?  
  
KRISTINA: No we all have different names, but you individual title is Nikki. It's what we call you when we want to address you properly. Do you get it?  
  
MONIQUE: I guess, but you are going to have to help me from time to time okay?  
  
KRISTINA: That's what friends are for!  
  
WAKKA: Umm, Gumakalo? What are you doing? I don't like you getting close to Andrea like that, ya.  
  
Gumakalo winks at Andrea.  
  
ANDREA: Wakka, a little help please?  
  
Wakka glares at Gumakalo and puts his arm around Andrea. Wakka swoops in and kisses her. Gumakalo takes the hint and backs off. He casts one last glance at Andrea and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
KRISTINA: *Looks at Andrea* Eww!  
  
MONIQUE: Well, anyway Gumakalo. I'm so glad you found us, but we don't have anything to give you as food. We don't even have any food for ourselves!  
  
GUMAKALO: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's no problem. I have Yakka here who can produce milk and cheese for us.  
  
EVERYONE: *Blinks at the unnecessary no* YAY! 


	3. The Madness Continues

Scene Eight  
  
It has been a week since Gumakalo joined the group. The gang has only three months until the protective shield fails.  
  
KRISTINA: Wakka, we have got to find a place to live soon.  
  
WAKKA: I know, but there's nothing we can do.  
  
Kristina notices that Wakka is chewing on his shoe.  
  
KRISTINA: Why are you chewing on you shoe? We have food now?  
  
WAKKA: Oh, that. Well, I just like the way it tastes. Mmm leather..  
  
KRISTINA: *Blinks* .right.  
  
All of a sudden, Yugi Motou appears out of nowhere. He appears to be walking with his Dark Magician. Yugi spots us and hurls himself against the shield.  
  
YUGI: Mmrrrfghhrrmrfghsbrzxywabfgmf!  
  
His voice is extremely muffled, but what he was trying to say was " Hi I'm Yugi. What are you guys doing here? Are you lost?"  
  
YUGI: YUGIOHHHHH!!!!!!! *Turns into Yami*  
  
WAKKA: Umm, Samantha let him in.  
  
YAMI: *Clears throat* Hello, my name is Yami. I'm a hott, five thousand- year-old pharaoh. I sometimes like men, but enjoy women very much too. My turn-ons are-  
  
KRISTINA: Wait! I know you! And Yugi! You're the King of Games!  
  
YAMI: That I am. And I know who you are too! You are that frycook who had Uncle Dave put in jail. Thank you, you've done me a great service. *Winks*  
  
KRISTINA: *Blushes* No, thank you. I mean, I have? Believe me he was just some idiot who was obsessed with Chupi Patties.  
  
YAMI: That's where you're wrong. Uncle Dave was one of the most powerful Sorcerers in the universe. Once again, thank you.  
  
Yami addresses the entire group.  
  
YAMI: I have a proposition for you. Since you seem to be very uncomfortable in this bubble shield, I'd like to take you to my home.  
  
Andrea and Kristina look at each other and smile. They'd both like to go to his house.  
  
YAMI: You see, not all of the earth was destroyed. Japan still exists. It has become a planet in itself. Would you like to go there?  
  
KRISTINA: DEFINITELY!  
  
ANDREA: Down girl! That sounds great Yami. You see, we're in trouble. This shield only lasts six months.  
  
CHELSEA: How long will it take us to reach Japan?  
  
YAMI: Two months. *Winks at the girls whom all smile*  
  
GIRLS: *Snap out of it* That's cutting it close!  
  
YAMI: Well, how much time do you have left in here?  
  
WAKKA: Two months, 1 week, 5.2 days, 3 hours, 2 seconds, 57.896 milliseconds, and 6.  
  
YAMI: Yes, yes I get the point. So then let's be on it like a hobo on ham sandwich!  
  
EVERYONE:.  
  
Scene Nine  
  
The gang only has 1 more week before they reach Japan. Yami and Kristina are talking.  
  
KRISTINA: So you're saying that Dave was a powerful mage?  
  
YAMI: Yes. But back home everyone called him You-Know-Who-Dat. Once he killed five people with the flick of his wrist. Until one night. This was the night You-Know-Who-Dat lost his powers.  
  
KRISTINA: Oh God! Not another Harry Potter story!  
  
YAMI: Who?  
  
KRISTINA: Never mind, please continue.  
  
YAMI: Well, you see, Uncle Dave, as you know, could kill man with one tiny flick of his wrist. Also, for some unknown reason, he had a fetish for yaks.  
  
KRISTINA: Sounds like Gumakalo.  
  
YAMI: I'm getting to that. Your friend Gumakalo is Uncle Dave's heir. He was to inherit all of Dave's power upon Dave's death. Well, You-Know-Who- Dat wasn't about to let that happen. So he set out to kill Gumakalo. By killing him, he would live forever because there would be no heir. So on a cold December night, Dave snuck into Gumakalo's nursery. He flicked his wrist and there was a blinding flash of light. Much to Dave's surprise, the boy was unharmed, except for a yak shaped scar on his tush. Dave tried the spell again, but couldn't. All his powers had gone into Gumakalo.  
  
KRISTINA: But how do you know all this about him? And do you mean that *Points* goofy, doofy Burakaloe?  
  
YAMI: Gumakalo.  
  
KRISTINA: Right. He's a powerful mage and doesn't know it.  
  
YAMI: Yes. And I know this because I've had idle time for many years.  
  
KRISTINA: What are you? Some kind of Vampire?  
  
YAMI: Hmm. Perhaps I'll explain later.  
  
KRISTINA: Okay.  
  
YAMI: But yep that about sums it up.  
  
Scene Ten  
  
The gang ahs made it to Japan! They're now living just outside Tokyo. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, Tea, and Yugi's Grandpa live next door. We zoom in on Kristina watching TV in the living room. She appears to be incredibly engrossed with whatever's on. She suddenly jumps off the couch and runs into the kitchen.  
  
KRISTINA: WAKKA! The John Wayne marathon is starting! Is the popcorn done?  
  
WAKKA: One more second. *Beep* Ya! *He takes out a 50 lb. Bag of popcorn* I hope this is enough for sixteen hours.  
  
KRISTINA: It'll suffice.  
  
They head back into the living room. Their eyes are going to be glued to the TV for the next sixteen hours watching John Wayne go, "Howdy Pilgrim."  
  
3 hours later.  
  
WAKKA: Man, I gotta pee.  
  
KRISTINA: A commercial's coming on. You have 30 seconds. Go!  
  
Wakka dashes down the hall towards the bathroom. Suddenly, Gumakalo appears at the window. Kristina gets up and opens the door for him.  
  
KRISTINA: Come for another English lesson from Andrea?  
  
GUMAKALO: Ya, you could say that.  
  
KRISTINA: Go on up. Wakka! Eh! Get your fine ass out of the bathroom! The movie's back!  
  
They resettle on the couch. What they don't know is that Gumakalo has snuck his yak, which is now upstairs. He walks into Andrea's room.  
  
ANDREA: Wakka? That you?  
  
GUMAKALO: Ya.  
  
ANDREA: Did you dye your hair?  
  
GUMAKALO: Ya.ya.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Moo! Wakka spank you yak again!"  
  
About 10 more moos follow and all goes quiet.  
  
WAKKA: What was that?  
  
KRISTINA: I don't know. Maybe Andrea's having a crazy dream about you, yak boy.  
  
WAKKA: Hey! *Smiles* Maybe.  
  
Scene Eleven  
  
The marathon has ended. Wakka and Kristina are on their way upstairs. Kristina's bunking in Wakka and Andrea's room.  
  
WAKKA: *Opens door* What the hell!  
  
They see Gumakalo and Andrea asleep in bed together with big smiles on their faces. Yakka is curled up in the corner, fast asleep.  
  
KRISTINA: Wow that's really gross. *Notices the look on Wakka's face* Hey man, don't worry about it. She though it was you remember? She yelled "Wakka."  
  
WAKKA: *Wipes a tear from his eye* It's not that. I'm crying because the same thing happened before. Only it was with a different person that did this to me. It was Yakka. We'd been dating for a year when she ran off with Gumakalo. And now he's stealing my wife. *Breaks down and cries uncontrollably on the floor*  
  
KRISTINA: *Puts her arms around him* Shh. C'mon. You can sleep on the couch in my room. It's a nice sofa. I'll even give you one of my old Nike's to chew on. What do you say?  
  
WAKKA: Okay.  
  
KRISTINA: We'll sort this out in the morning.  
  
Scene Twelve  
  
We zoom in on where we had left off with Andrea and Gumakalo. Gumakalo's stocky arm is wrapped (somewhat) around Andrea. She wakes up.  
  
ANDREA:? *Looks at the body next to her* Where am I? *Stares at Gumakalo* ?!  
  
GUMAKALO: Oh, good morning beautiful. Last night was good, ya?  
  
ANDREA: WHAT!_! What are you talking about? *Shoves Gumakalo off the bed* Oh my..  
  
You can hear a horribly loud scream from Andrea's room. Wakka comes into the room. Struggling to pill up a pair of jeans, which so happens to be Kristina's.  
  
WAKKA: *Starts to convulse* Eh, that's .umm, ya?  
  
Words cannot explain the horror of seeing Gumakalo naked. Andrea chucks a brick at Gumakalo's head.  
  
KRISTINA: *Pulling up Wakka's jeans which are too big for her* Ooo.that.well, at least the fat covers up his.Krshgrhfrtgrh. *Throws up all over Gumakalo*  
  
Andrea goes into shock.  
  
WAKKA: *Notices the 70 lb. Bottle of liquor next to Andrea* Oh, I see. Let's get her out of here.  
  
KRISTINA: Bring her to my couch. Oh, and umm Wakka? You have a shoelace hanging from your mouth. And well I have your jeans on and you have mine.  
  
WAKKA: Hmm.I thought these were snug. Oh yeah, I ate your old Nike's. They were leathery.  
  
KRISTINA: Damn, Wakka! I was gonna where those when Yugi takes me jogging.  
  
Yugi just happens to be jumping on his trampoline.  
  
YUGI: They're awake!  
  
He jumps and hurls himself against the bedroom window.  
  
YUGI: Mrgrfghshr! *Good Morning!*  
  
He then notices Gumakalo in all his naked horror. He slides down the window and falls into a trash can.  
  
Scene Thirteen  
  
Kristina's bringing the trash out. She hears a muffled sound coming out of the trashcan.  
  
KRISTINA: Yugi! Sweetie, how long have you been in there?  
  
YUGI: Three days. *Eye twitches*  
  
KRISTINA: You've been stuck here ever since we saw you fly against the window and shrink back in horror because of Gumakalo's nakedness, haven't you?  
  
YUGI: Yep. YUGIOH! *Blinding flash of light*  
  
A 6ft. tall, more handsome version of Yugi pulls himself out of the trashcan.  
  
KRISTINA: Hey you did it again! How come I'm the only one who notices that you go from 4-6ft. tall?  
  
YAMI: I'm not all that sure. You do know my name is Yami right?  
  
KRISTINA: Yeah. You told me while you were floating in space. By the way may I ask you how you share a body with Yugi?  
  
YAMI: You see this puzzle?  
  
KRISTINA: Yeah.  
  
YAMI: It's called the Millennium Puzzle. It's where I reside until I see Yugi in the shower, I mean, until I see fit to come out. With permission of Yugi of course.  
  
KRISTINA: Right. So you like Yugi?  
  
YAMI: Well, yes, but I'm torn at the moment.  
  
Kristina notices the Yami is staring at her.  
  
KRISTINA: I see. Anything else I need to know about you?  
  
YAMI: Well I'm 5000 year old and I was once a powerful Egyptian pharaoh. I saved the world.  
  
KRISTINA: Cool. Would you mind if we went for a walk?  
  
YAMI: *Smiles* Not at all..  
  
Scene Fourteen  
  
Wakka and Andrea sit at a table in a small café. Wakka holds Andrea's hand in his. He's willing to listen to what she has to say. Eat you heart out Casanova!  
  
WAKKA: *Looks into her eyes lovingly and forgivingly* So. What happened that night? And tell the truth. I can handle anything after seeing Gumakalo naked. *Makes disgusted face*  
  
ANDREA: Well, I was asleep. Next thing I know someone's knocking at my door. It was Gumakalo. For some strange reason he had brought along his yak. I asked him what he wanted because I thought he was you. He said he wanted to celebrate for having such a great wife.  
  
WAKKA: How could you not know?  
  
ANDREA: I had taken a sleeping pill before and I was still half-asleep. He had a huge bottle of liquor with him and we drank half of it. I was drunk already at one fourth. After that there was no saving me. I'd lost it. Plus, the sleeping pills had some terrible side effects. It made you hallucinate.  
  
WAKKA: Oh, I see. I'm very sorry about that, but why did you.I mean, where did you get the liquor?  
  
ANDREA: Umm.Joey and me went shopping and when we saw it on that lonely shelf, we felt bad and bought it although it had a " Warning! This is very hazardous to your health!" sign on it. It even had skull and crossbones, but Joey thought it was cool. We were going to save it for your birthday.  
  
WAKKA: *Laughs* So much for that.  
  
ANDREA: Forgive me?  
  
WAKKA: *Kisses her softly* Definitely.  
  
ANDREA: Okay. On with my story. Well, it's actually pretty hazy. I remember him spanking that yak and then the yak going moo!  
  
WAKKA: What about the other moos? There were like ten.  
  
ANDREA: *Blushes* That was me.  
  
WAKKA: *Laughs* I've heard you make a lot of noises, but I didn't think you were capable of doing that.  
  
ANDREA: Me neither.  
  
They exit. As they're walking, Wakka stops and pulls his arm around her kissing her longingly.  
  
WAKKA: Now that's the way it should be.  
  
ANDREA: I wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
Scene Fifteen  
  
Andrea has decided to train Gumakalo to become an acceptable member of society. She's bought a treadmill. She's hung Yugi on a fishing pole to use as tasty motivation for Gumakalo to run. Gumakalo steps upon the treadmill.  
  
ANDREA: C'mon Gumakalo, you can do it!  
  
The Rocky theme song starts to play, but only for five seconds until it dies out. That's how long Gumakalo could bare to run.  
  
GUMAKALO: *Huffs and puffs* GOD!!! I need a BREAK! I REALLY worked up a SWEAT!!!  
  
ANDREA: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!! You've only been there for FIVE SECONDS!  
  
GUMAKALO: It's been that long? Man I need a break! Gimme about 5 hours okay?  
  
ANDREA: ?  
  
YUGI: Phew! I'm lucky to be alive. Can I get down now?  
  
No one's in the room.  
  
YUGI: Andrea? Hello? Hello?  
  
Andrea and Gumakalo walk down the hallway, talking about.stuff.  
  
GUMAKALO: *Tries to hold Andrea's hand* Umm. thanks for doing this. I mean, taking off so much time just to be with me.  
  
ANDREA: *Jerks hand away* Yeah umm.you're welcome. But you know, all of your speech lessons are over now so.  
  
GUMAKALO: *Grabs her hand anyway* Please don't go. I wanna spend more time with you. And plus you have to help me stay in shape. I'm doing well, ya?  
  
ANDREA: Eh-hem!  
  
GUMAKALO: Sorry, I mean yes.  
  
ANDREA: *Smiles* Good! You can jog with Kristina and Yugi too.  
  
GUMAKALO: Thank you.you?  
  
ANDREA: No, you don't always have to substitute something for ya. Thank you is good.  
  
GUMAKALO: Right. *Let's go of Andrea' hand*  
  
ANDREA: Yes. You are doing well by the way. Only 50 more pounds to go.  
  
They left poor defenseless Yugi alone hanging from the fishing pole.  
  
YUGI: *Tears stream down his face* Help.  
  
Scene Sixteen  
  
5 Hours Later.  
  
Yugi is still hanging on the fishing pole. Kristina walks in.  
  
KRISTINA: Yugi! Oh, my poor baby!  
  
YUGI: *Has his socks on his hands* Hello Socko. How are you today? Mrmmrrrmmfrghfrsh!  
  
KRISTINA: I think it's time to get you down.  
  
She pulls him off the pole. She holds Yugi close to her as he cries with relief and tells her how awful it was.  
  
YUGI: Yugioh!  
  
YAMI: Thank you.  
  
KRISTINA: Sure. How long were you up there?  
  
YAMI: 5 hours.  
  
KRISTINA: C'mon. Let's get you something to eat.  
  
YAMI: Sure.  
  
Scene Seventeen  
  
Rocky has found out about Gumakalo's crush on Nikki. He approaches Gumakalo.  
  
ROCKY: Yo, not so tubby anymore, yo! Yo, stay away from my girl, yo!  
  
GUMAKALO: *Innocently* But, how can she be your girl if she doesn't even know who you are?  
  
ROCKY: Yo! *Walks away*  
  
Rocky goes to talk to Kristina.  
  
ROCKY: Yo, I gotta get my girl back, yo!  
  
KRISTINA: Well, how are you gonna do that?  
  
ROCKY: I heard that Yugi had taught you how to duel. Yo, I also heard yo that you're pretty good yo.  
  
KRISTINA: Thanks.  
  
ROCKY: Yo, could you teach me yo?  
  
KRISTINA: Sure. When do you want to start lessons?  
  
ROCKY: Yo, Wednesday, yo!  
  
KRISTINA: I can't on Wednesday. I've been teaching Gumakalo how to be socially acceptable.  
  
ROCKY: Yo, oh, yo.  
  
KRISTINA: But my schedule is totally free after that.  
  
ROCKY: Yo, I'm gonna be that greatest duelist ever yo!  
  
KRISTINA: Yeah. Except Yugi. And me. And oh, the World Champion, Seto Kaiba. 


	4. FUNGUS

Scene Eighteen  
  
Kristina has taken Gumakalo to a charity ball in Tokyo. She's trying to introduce him into a social atmosphere.  
  
KRISTINA: Ok. Remember no yas.  
  
GUMAKALO: Right. So.do you think that Nikki will like me?  
  
KRISTINA: Well.okay. Look. Rocky's still in love with her. You know how to duel right?  
  
GUMAKALO: Why?  
  
KRISTINA: Hey, your diet's coming along great. You must have lost all the weight already! Man, you look good in a tux.  
  
GUMAKALO: *Rolls his eyes* Don't charge the subject. Why do I need to know how to duel?  
  
KRISTINA: Because I'm going to train Rocky. He wants to face you. The winner will get Nikki.  
  
GUMAKALO: Oh. Well, yes. I can duel very well. Yugi taught me.  
  
KRISTINA: Did he seem, I don't know, different when you were training?  
  
GUMAKALO: Now that you mention it, yes.  
  
KRISTINA: *Goes a little pale* I'm in trouble.  
  
One Hour Later.  
  
A horrible scream is heard coming form across the ballroom. Kristina looks away from her conversation with Joey.  
  
KRISTINA: *Runs up to Gumakalo* Gumakalo! What happened?  
  
GUMAKALO: I spilled punch on Tea.  
  
KRISTINA: Oh. C'mon. Let's go.  
  
GUMAKALO: *Looks remorseful* I'm sorry.  
  
KRISTINA: It's fine. Nobody likes her anyway. *She turns toward Tea* Hey, red is your color. Bye!  
  
Scene Nineteen  
  
Rocky and Gumakalo ready their decks and approach the arena. They set their decks in their slots.  
  
ROCKY: Are you ready, yo?  
  
GUMAKALO: More than ever!  
  
GUMAKALO+ROCKY: Let's duel!  
  
ROCKY: Yo! For my first move yo, I will yo, place a card like, face down yo!  
  
JOEY: Yeah Rocky! Don't let ugly, scary, and German get to ya!  
  
GUMAKALO: No big surprise there. I'll throw Queen's Double in attack mode.  
  
YUGI: Umm.Gumakalo? Remember what I taught you! *Thinks to himself* I hope he does.  
  
ROCKY: Mwahaha yo! Bwahahahahaha yo! *Flips over defense card* My monster's defense is 400!  
  
GUMAKALO: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! *50 points are minused*  
  
ANDREA: *Throws a rock at Gumakalo* Hello! That's only 50 points for God sakes!  
  
GUMAKALO: Okay. I'll play this card face down and another face down in defense mode.  
  
ROCKY: So yo, you going to go on the defensive yo? I place Beaver Warrior in attack mode yo. Attack Gumakalo's face down card yo!  
  
GUMAKALO: *Grins* I turn over my face down card and reveal the Mystical Elf!  
  
ROCKY: YES! YO! I won!  
  
JOEY: Umm Rocky? Are you sure that Andrea didn't chuck the rock at your head?  
  
KRISTINA: I think she did. Rocky! Remember that card I gave you? Use it!  
  
ROCKY: Okay yo! I play Gaia yo, the Fierce Knight yo, in attack mode yo, and I use Gaia power yo, to raise his attack to 2700 yo! Gaia yo! Take out his elf yo! *Gaia impales G's elf. His life points go down to 1250*  
  
GUMAKALO: Ha, I activated my trap card. You better be adding back those life points! *Life points go back to 1950* Mirror Force!  
  
KRISTINA: CURSE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
JOEY: Kristina! Can you stop!?  
  
GUMAKALO: *Flips his hair back* It also destroys every monster face up on your side of the playing field.  
  
ANDREA: YAY! FRODO RULES!  
  
MONIQUE: YAY! GO FRODO!  
  
ROCKY: Hello, nah! You're supposed to be rooting for me yo!  
  
ANDREA: Hey, Nikki?  
  
MONIQUE: What?  
  
ANDREA: Wanna leave these guys and go find Elijah?  
  
MONIQUE: Yeah. Let's.  
  
Nikki and Andrea leave the dueling arena.  
  
GUMAKALO: Andrea! Nikki! Where are you guys going? Hello?  
  
ROCKY: Well, yo, now I have like, yo, no one to like, yo, fight for.  
  
KRISTINA: Umm.let's flip a coin. Whatever it lands on will determine the winner.  
  
GUMAKALO: Tails!  
  
ROCKY: Heads!  
  
Kristina flips the coin. As it lands, the coin falls into a crack in the floor, this leads to about 7 floors below.  
  
TRISTAN: @#$&!  
  
YUGI: *Gasp* Tristan!  
  
WAKKA: Umm, I'll go find it.  
  
While Wakka goes to find the missing quarter, the others are in full conversation.  
  
JOEY: Hey guys. When Waffer comes back, you wanna go out for pizza?  
  
CHELSEA: That's fine with us, right?  
  
EVERYONE: Sure.  
  
KRISTINA: Umm, yeah, Joey. When Wakka comes back.  
  
JOEY: Right. What did I say?  
  
Wakka is on the 5th floor when suddenly.  
  
WAKKA: Hey! The quarter! *The quarter rolls away* C'mon! Come back heá!  
  
This dude on a motorcycle comes, out of nowhere, and decides to ride right in front of Wakka.  
  
WAKKA: Eh! Watch it! *The quarter disappears* My quarter..  
  
Wakka runs down two more floors in hope of finding any quarter.  
  
WAKKA: *Spots a quarter* Yay, I found it! *Runs back up to the 8th floor*  
  
Wakka bursts through the doors.  
  
WAKKA: Hey guys! I found it! See? Look.  
  
KRISTINA: Wakka? That's a nickel.  
  
WAKKA: Oh, right. Well, I happen to keep a sack of quarter in my back pocket.  
  
GUMAKALO: You know, you could have told us that and we would have been able to flip another.  
  
ROCKY: Yo..  
  
KRISTINA: Okay then. I will flip this quarter. *Flips*  
  
The quarter lands on tails.  
  
KRISTINA: Well, I guess Gumakalo's the winner.  
  
ROCKY: Yo! *Runs out of the room crying like a baby*  
  
JOEY: Jeez Laweez. Well, more pizza for me! Who's still up for going out?  
  
Tumbleweed passes by.  
  
KRISTINA+CHELSEA: We'll go!  
  
JOEY: Alright! Let's get outta here ladies.  
  
BAKURA: What a shameless flirt!  
  
TRISTAN: Some people have no control.  
  
BAKURA: Hey, Joey. Wait up!  
  
Scene Twenty  
  
Three months later  
  
ANDREA: God! This is taking forever!  
  
MONIQUE: Yeah, you're right.  
  
An unseen person throws a rock that misses its target and hits Nikki in the head.  
  
MONIQUE: Wait! Oh my God. I remember!  
  
ANDREA: Remember.?  
  
MONIQUE: My memories are back! I remember all of you!  
  
ANDREA: Even Rocky!  
  
MONIQUE: You know, I don't love Rocky anymore. I just can't. But, you know I wonder who won the duel 3 three months ago?  
  
ANDREA: Yeah. Oh well. I'm still gonna go find Elijah. You?  
  
MONIQUE: Yes! I'm going to make out with him first!  
  
ANDREA: *Rolls eyes* No, Nikki. That'll be me!  
  
Scene Twenty-One  
  
Wakka is sleeping over Kristina's. He's been extremely lonely.  
  
WAKKA: Hey, Kristina?  
  
KRISTINA: What's a matter?  
  
WAKKA: Do you think Andrea will ever come back?  
  
KRISTINA: Umm.no, I mean yes.  
  
WAKKA: Hey umm. what if she doesn't come back? Then what?  
  
KRISTINA: *Blush* Umm. what are you trying to say?  
  
WAKKA: Kristina? Can I make out with you?  
  
KRISTINA: Umm..  
  
Gumakalo bursts into the room.  
  
GUMAKALO: I just got some E-mail from Nikki and Andrea!  
  
WAKKA: *Loses train of thought* Oo, let me see!  
  
KRISTINA: *Thinks to herself* Great! Thanks for ruining the moment Gumakalo.  
  
GUMAKALO: C'mon!  
  
Wakka, Kristina, and Gumakalo read the E-mail together.  
  
WAKKA: She's still after E.li.?  
  
GUMAKALO: Yep. Elijah. Well, that's what you get when you're 23 and you marry a 13-year-old.  
  
KRISTINA: You're 23? 


End file.
